Kaori Nishidake
Kaori Nishidake is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross).She has appeared in all the games along with Mac Fraser, Elise Riggs, and Zoe Payne. Friend(s): Mac Fraser (all games), Brodi Ford (SSX Tricky), Sid (On Tour) Enemies: Psymon Stark (SSX Tricky-On Tour), Maya Nolet (Blur) SSX A freestyle rider with a positive groove. Kaori's Personal Info *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5’0” *'Weight:' 100 lbs *'Age:' 16 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Style:' Freestyle *'Edging:' 15/32 *'Speed:' 9/23 *'Stability:' 9/24 *'Tricks:' 15/32 SSX Tricky Kaori is extroverted, fun loving and gregarious. On the surface, she is a racer with a cheerful disposition. Yet beneath this veneer is a warrior fighting a generation-old guest, a hero searching for answers. Despite her size, she has fantastic energy reserves and always has something left in the tank at the end of a long race or series. She wears fun, vibrant outfits to express her boundless energy and sunny disposition. Kaori is tough to upset but has no tolerance for intentional thuggery in competition. If pushed over the edge she'll take decisive action but her anger diffuses quickly as the race progresses and she rarely holds a grudge. *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 110 lbs *'Age:' 17 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Rider Style:' Freestyle *'Alternate Sport:' In-line Skating *'Motto:' "Gambatte masu" *'Dream Date:' Fujishima Kosuke *'Friend:' Brodi *'Enemy:' Psymon *'Favorite Movie:' Japanese Sci-fi *'Favorite Reading:' Nonno Magazine *'Favorite Music:' Dance *'Favorite Course:' Snowdream *'Favorite Trick:' Pirouette Grind *'Other Hobbies:' voice of anime character Orange Explosion Fun Girl, makes clothing for dolls of anime show, hangs with friends/family, rides scooter *'Greatest Strength:' Friends and family *'Greatest Weakness:' Lazy, doesn't practice as much as she should, easily distracted on the course SSX 3 Kaori has built a reputation on the circuit as being extroverted, fun loving,and gregarious. She has always been tough to upset, but has had little tolerance for thuggery in competition. Kaori has achieved a celebrity status few female athletes in Japan could dream of. Fame and recognition have helped Kaori to grow up and radiate a more sophisticated air. Her riding has progressed to a more assured and confident level. The boundless energy is still evident but now it's channeled and harnessed to get what she wants. Rider D'NA *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 105 lbs *'Age:' 19 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Tricky Nishidake Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Manga *'Thing to Hate:' Idiots *'Place to Ride:' Nagano, Japan *'Riding Partner:' Mac Fraser *'Riding Victim:' Psymon Stark *'Other Sport:' Shopping *'Trick:' Cab 900 *'SSX Event:' Slopestyle *'Secret Spot:' Big Sky resort, Montana, it's so huge! *'Food:' Tiger Treats *'Accessory:' Bear Backpack *'Career Highlight:' Beating Mac in a backcountry showdown Rider's QnA *'Boxers or Briefs:' You are very strange in needing to know this... *'Things You Have Broken:' My own expectations. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' I'd be shopping. *'The Word:' "Snowboarding is not to be taken seriously, it's to be enjoyed." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. SSX Blur Kaori's enthusiastic and gregarious nature is a breath of fresh air on the SSX Circuit. She's always looking good, and smiling when she's competing -and winning her fair share of competitions at the same time! *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 105 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Favorite Event:' Slopestyle *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Manga *'Dislikes:' Idiots *'Trait:' Cheerful *'Partner:' Mac *'Rival:' Maya *'Motivation:' Having a great time! Quotes from DJ Atomika * The rumor mill is churning out some interesting dish - it appears a little rivalry is brewing between SSX sweetheart Kaori and the new kid on the block Maya. How will this play out on the peaks? * Kaori Nishidake takes her celebrity status with a grain of rice. She is here to have a great time and it shows in her gregarious nature and enthusiastic outlook. * Kaori returns to the SSX circuit a little more sophisticated and a lot more confident. It's the type of progress that leads to one place - the podium. * What does Kaori-san do when she's not shredding? Why, she goes shopping of course. She's one focused fashionista. She likes ripping it up and looking good doing it. * SSX Veteran Kaori has always been tough to upset, and this year is no exception. She's learned to harness her boundless energy to get what she wants - epic. SSX On Tour Known in the past as the ‘Tokyo Pop Girl’, Kaori was always the friendliest, chirpiest one on the circuit. Although still ready with a smile – Kaori has toned it down a bit – especially after hanging out with ‘crazy man’ Sid. Her attitude has shifted to fully focusing on her success. Her style of riding and fashion has grown up a bit - but still uniquely hers. With the new circuit underway Kaori is dead centre of the winning, the partying, and the action. Friendly to a fault, Kaori has developed a bit of an edge this time around. Some say it’s the increased level of competition – others blame it on her new ‘friend’ – Sid. *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 108 lbs *'Age:' 21 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Tricky' Nishidake After the Tour... Joined forces with a trio of rogue Japanese theme park mascots - a bear, alligator and kangaroo - to fight global crime. Calls herself "Kaori X", lives on a mysterious island. Seriously. SSX(2012) Bio In the beginning Kaori had designs on joining the Japanese Olympic Team, but once The Tour came knocking, she quickly changed gears and focused on snowboarding as a career. Kaori worked her way through The Tour rankings and quickly established herself as one of the best. While she was burning up the circuit on her snowboard, her older brother Akira was busy working on his latest creation: The Tokyo Megaplex Snowboard Park. And he wanted Kaori to be the first to ride it. The Megaplex was a love letter to urban snowboarding, and theme park nuts, but mostly Akira’s way of telling his little sister how proud he was of her. Backstory Shows her reflecting her time in SSX. Currently there is no mention of Sid in her back story comic. thumb|left|400px DNA *'Nationality: '''Japanese *'Height: 5'5" *'''Weight: 110 lbs *'Age: '''26 *'Blood Type: B+ *'AKA: '''None *'Home Mountain: 'Hokkaido Flavor *'Likes: Spinning records, dancing, making art, skateboarding *'Dislikes:' Being waken up early, being told to turn it down *'Motto:' "Turn it up!" *'Music:' Drum & Bass, Zero 7, Operation Ivy *'Film:' Natural Born Killers, Pixar *'TV:' Japanese game-shows, anything her brother made *'Briefs:' Nothing *'Visual Style:' Skater / sexy punk rock Relationships Mac Fraser 'Maya Nolet' Kaori's current rival. According to Atomika, she might of badmouthed Maya, (despite both Brodi and Maya have similar personalities). Theme Songs SSX Tricky *Baby Portable Rock by Pizzicato 5 (Theme/Music Video) SSX 3 *Do Your Thing by Basement Jaxx (Theme) *Deep End Saints Remix by Swollen Members (Requested) SSX On Tour *Come Back by Sweatshop Union (Theme/Music Video) Voice Actresses *Yûko Nagashima - SSX-SSX Tricky (2000-2001) *Mariko Kage - SSX 3 (2003) *Alex Price - SSX On Tour (2005) Gallery Kaorifullsize.jpg|Kaori in SSX 18 ka 2.jpg|Kaori in SSX Tricky Kaori.jpg|Concept Art of Kaori in SSX (2012) Kaori DesignEvolution.jpg|Kaori's evolution design in SSX (2012) Trivia *Kaori is the shortest female in the SSX games, at 5'0". *It's widely belived that She, Sid, and Mac are in a love triangle. *In her interview in Tricky, states that her father is a manga artist, who created the character "Orange Explosion Fun Girl." In which Kaori cosplays as. *Her name translates to "Only the Western Scent." *She's the only female character to be a boarder in all of the games. *The only game we see Kaori without her trademark pigtails is SSX On Tour. *Kaori's lottery purchase would be clothes. *Kaori has a digital pet cat called Lammy. *In Kaori's pocket's?-Credit cards. *The person Kaori admires most is Mac Fraser. *Superhero power- Uber boost. *Her favorite spot is Nagano, Japan; where it was the first city to introduce snowboarding as an Olympic sport back in 1998, 2 and a half years before the first SSX game came out.